


Forever by your side

by Leland_03_Gaunt10



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Memory Palace, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leland_03_Gaunt10/pseuds/Leland_03_Gaunt10
Summary: A very sad conversation between Will and Hannibal by a stream.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Forever by your side

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this... I sincerely hope you enjoy this little story.  
> As always English is not my first language so feel free to correct my grammar and stuff. :)  
> Comments are as always welcome and appreciated!

It was a chilly evening and Will and Hannibal were sitting at a stream. Hannibal with his combed back hair and neat three piece suit and Will in his usual plaid shirt and jeans. Will didn't know for how long they've been sitting there in silence evantually he said: " It's a beautiful evening."  
"It is indeed dear Will. I'm happy to be here with you." Will smiled shily at Hannibal who had his eyes closed an was leaning against a tree. He and Hannibal hadn't talked about the fall and he felt like they should. He still feeled a huge amount of guilt.  
" Hannibal, I'm sorry ", he mumbled.  
Hannibal opened his eyes and looked at him. "For what?", he asked the ex profiler.  
" I didn't mean to get us killed you know... that night on the cliff... I was just so scared of myself mostly and of the things I've felt. What I felt and still feel for you.", he said and looked Hannibal in the eyes. The older man's features softened.  
" Will I know. You have nothing to apologize for. I must admit I was caught in the moment, too. Your becoming was beautiful and even more than that, dear Will.", Hannibal replied.  
"Bedelia said that you are in love with me.", Will spat out.  
" I'm afraid she was right, as always. Though I believe what I feel for you is stronger than love.", Hannibal said. "We're conjoined.", he eventually added.  
They then sat there in silence.  
After a short while Will whispered: " I love you too". Hannibal smiled his special smile at Will.  
"You once said that you've wondered if our stars were the same. Do you have the answer to your question now?", Hannibal asked him.  
"They were always the same.", Will whispered.  
"The teacup has come together, there is a place for us.", Hannibal said. When Will looked at him Hannibals hair was no longer combed back, and he no longer wore his three piece suit, but the grey sweater he wore that night when they slayed the dragon. His eyes became lifeless and his stomach started bleeding.  
" Hannibal!", Will screamed.  
"It's okay Will. Let go. Wade into the quiet of the stream. Leave the horror behind. But do not forget me. I forgive you, mylimasis.", Hannibal whispered as blood was running out of his mouth.  
"Where ever you are, whatever you do ... I will be by your side... forever", with that Hannibal and the stream disappeared and the white hospital walls appeared. Hannibal was dead and Will had to live with it, but if he could, that he didn't know.

**Author's Note:**

> The basic idea was that Hannibal did not survive the fall and Will is now in a hospital and imagining Hannibal.


End file.
